Princess Tsunami
Tsunami is a female SeaWing, one of the Dragonets of Destiny, not to mention the lost SeaWing princess (the scroll The Missing Princess was written about this incident by Queen Coral) and eldest heir to the throne. Under the mountain, she was described as dark, cobalt blue with sea green underscales and brilliant bright green eyes that allow her to see in the dark, but in sunlight, she is described as deep blue with azure blue wings, like a dragon composed entirely of sapphires and emeralds. She is said to look just like her mother, Queen Coral. She is an older sister to Anemone and Auklet, the two younger SeaWing princesses, the SeaWing prince Turtle, and has 31 unnamed brothers. Tsunami has spirals and large starbursts glow pattern on her wings, identifying her as a member of Royal SeaWing family. She is the main protagonist of The Lost Heir, which is the second book in Wings of Fire series. It is not confirmed that Riptide, the current leader of the Talons of Peace, and Tsunami love each other, but it has been hinted many times. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a SeaWing named Webs, who stole her egg from the Royal Hatchery of the SeaWings after drugging the guards. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked away in their "prison" and away from the world they had longed to see, and became rebellious. In the beginning of the book, she interrupted a training fight between Clay and Kestrel, demanding that the SkyWing stop picking on Clay. Eventually, she escaped with clay when they heard Morrowseer demand Glory's death, being an "unsuitable" replacement for the murdered SkyWing. Tsunami was chained to a rock column to keep her from stopping the murder of Glory. She sang (terribly) the bar song about the prophecy, like she always did to irritate their caretakers, but stopped when Kestrel threatened to chain up Clay as well. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river, she broke free of the chains with the help of Sunny and Starflight, and rescued Clay from the 'white substance' (sulfur or sulfuric acid) in the underground river that nearly dissolved his scales. Escaping the chains dislocated her wing joint, which almost killed her when they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. Clay was able to catch her when he noticed Tsunami was falling. After Clay fixed it, they encountered Queen Scarlet, from whom they escaped after Tsunami impaled her tail in the soft spot into the ground with a scavenger claw. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment, along with Kestrel and the rest of the dragonets. After that they were taken to the SkyWing's prison, and separated. During their confinement in the SkyWing Arena, she proved to be very temperamental and would lash out at the SkyWing guards. Due to this, she was given extra chains to protect the guards. After Clay denounced her as "just another SeaWing" (which she REALLY didn't like), he was forced to fight a dragon named Fjord. In an effort to distract Fjord and save Clay's life, she flung herself off her ledge, nearly choking to death and dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord with her venom. Tsunami was surprisingly cowed by Burn. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy, and distrusted Peril, preferring to stay far away from her. She later was forced to fight Gill, who was her father, Starflight, scavengers, and was going to battle IceWings, only to be interrupted by Morrowseer, who saved Starflight, after killing all of the IceWing prisoners. She and the rest managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had unintentionally hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good and that Glory could watch his reaction, so she could realize that he hadn't meant it. When Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they proceeded to the SeaWing Kingdom to meet Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. ''The Lost Heir'' After escaping from the SkyWing Palace, the dragonets seek refuge in a forest near the Kingdom of the Sea. A patrol of SkyWings then force the group into hiding. Tsunami almost kills a soldier (when she thinks the SkyWing saw Sunny and Starflight) who nears the dragonets, which angers the rest of the group. They then begin to listen to Starflight's opinions much more than Tsunami's and the young SeaWing thinks that her friends don't want her to save them from danger and that they would rather have the NightWing as their leader instead. Eager to meet her tribe (and to get away from other dragons who don't appreciate her), she dives into the ocean. There, she finds two SeaWings (later reveled to be Riptide and Nautilus) communicating using Aquatic, the SeaWings' underwater language. After puzzling about this, she waits for one of the SeaWings to leave before coming up to the other, "more handsome" one (Riptide). He attempts to communicate with her in Aquatic, but it fails, due to the fact that Tsunami had never learned Aquatic. When he flashes his stripes at her, she takes it as a test, flashing her stripes back at him. She mirrors what he does after he flashes her stripes at her a second time, and suddenly the other SeaWing lunges at her. Tsunami assumes he is trying to attack her, and slashes the SeaWing's snout. Eventually, she flees toward Clay, hoping for some backup. However, after a bit of arguing and a lot of explaining, the other dragon introduces himself as Riptide, and offers to take Tsunami and her friends to the Summer Palace. The group then runs into a patrol led by Shark. The commander then orders his guards to kill the dragonets, and Tsunami quickly stops them. The young SeaWing immediately became distrustful of Shark. When they finally make it to the Summer Palace, Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, love and joy, and a little sister Tsunami didn't expect at all. It seems Coral was slightly suspicious of the other dragonets. They are then locked up in a cave, and she assures Tsunami that they will be safe, though the dragonet protests. Her mother introduces her to a young SeaWing named Whirlpool, who is on her council. She immediately dislikes Whirlpool, considering him boring, annoying, and ugly. Their conversation is interrupted by Moray, who reports that a dead dragon has been found a few islands from The Summer Palace. It is revealed to be Kestrel. Tsunami thinks about whether to tell her friends about her death. They head to the underwater chambers below one of the waterfalls to sleep. While Queen Coral is sleeping, she talks to Anemone, her little sister, for the first time and gets to know her. Because Tsunami doesn't know Aquatic, they first head into a nearby air pocket. Anemone explains what happened to Orca, who challenged Queen Coral for her throne at the age of seven. Queen Coral killed her in the end, but dearly misses her. Queen Coral wakes up and invites them to come with her to the pavilion to eat with the Council. A war party reports that the Sky Kingdom is trying to decide who should be the successor of Queen Scarlet. A possible candidate is Ruby, her eldest daughter. Tsunami reveals that they were at the Sky Kingdom not long ago. Coral asks if they saw her husband, Gill, who went missing. Tsunami regretfully tells her that Gill is dead, and discovers that he was her father. The Council is dismissed so Coral can grieve. Whirlpool comes for Tsunami to give her first lesson of Aquatic by making her recite a book written by her mother, Queen Coral, which she storms off from, as she did not learn anything. She seeks Riptide, who then teaches her the basics of Aquatic. As she returns to the Palace, someone attacks her in the tunnel. She distracts him by flaring open then closing her wings twice and flashing her stripes all at once. She goes to tell Queen Coral about the attack. Coral decides to check on her other two eggs in the Royal Hatchery in the Deep Palace. To their horror, one of the dragonet eggs were smashed by Orca's sculpture. Coral blames Tortoise, who was guarding the room but left to eat an octopus Shark offered to her. As a result, Tortoise is killed. Tsunami decides to protect the remaining egg. She leaves the Deep Palace and meets Riptide. She requests his help and he agrees and follows her to the Summer Palace cavern to check on her friends. The cave is filled with water, and her friends have been neglected and chained up. Tsunami leaves to retrieve the key from guards. Instead of attacking them, she convinces them to give her the key. She frees her friends, and sleeps with them in a dry cave until the storm passes. Soon, they meet Blister and Queen Coral in the Summer Palace, who were hiding from the storm. While talking with Queen Coral, Blister accidentally reveals that she murdered Kestrel by saying her throat was slashed. Tsunami discovers that Anemone is an animus, which runs in the Royal family. Disobeying Whirlpool, Anemone refuses to demonstrate her powers to Blister at first, but eventually gives in. Blister notices Webs spying on them in the canopy and throws him onto Tsunami. Queen Coral recognizes him and refuses his request for mercy. Shortly afterwards, she slams her tail onto his head and leaves him to fall. Tsunami saves him with the help of Clay. She realizes later that Webs had saved her from Orca's sculpture when he stole her egg. After seeing Riptide injured, she bargains with Queen Coral to spare Riptide and Webs if she saves her last heir. Queen Coral refused to let Webs go, yet still reluctantly agrees to save Riptide. Tsunami waits in the Royal Hatchery, and Orca's sculpture attacks her. Tsunami takes out its eyes because she thought it might blind it (much to her dismay, it did not), and finally uses a spear to stab the statue in the mouth and shoves the other end into the ground to keep it stationary until she can open the door. Soon, the egg hatches to reveal Auklet. After the dragonets refuse to choose Blister, she convinces Queen Coral to throw them in her prison. Anemone arrives in the prison and found out with her animus powers that Whirlpool was the one who attacked Tsunami. Whirlpool revealed that he planned to kill Tsunami and marry Anemone, but because Blister planned to use her animus powers to win the war, she probably wouldn't survive, and he said that he had changed his mind to choose Auklet. Anemone uses the spear and hits Whirlpool, who falls into the electric eel moat. Because the eels need to recharge after shocking him (according to Starflight), Tsunami uses this opportunity to jump through the water and free the rest of her friends. They escape just in time to see the SkyWings and MudWings attack the Summer Palace. Tsunami and the others find and free Riptide and Webs. They meet Crocodile, who is revealed to be a traitor of the Talons of Peace. Glory spits her venom onto her eyes and they escape. However, Blister suddenly attacks and attempts to kill Webs by stabbing at his heart with the venomous barb on her tail, but hits his tail instead. The dragonets decide to go to the RainWing Kingdom to see if they know how to cure SandWing poison. Tsunami learns that her friends don't hate her, and that you have to let other dragons give their input too. ''The Hidden Kingdom'' The dragonets are traveling through the Mud Kingdom with Webs, and find two MudWing soldiers dead. Tsunami wanted to stop and investigate but was outvoted by the other dragonets. The MudWing soldiers had mentioned a rainforest monster. They continue to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, all of them except Glory and Starflight are knocked unconscious with sleep darts by the RainWings. The RainWings take them to the village and insist that it is the best way to meet new visitors. The dragonets soon wake up in the RainWing village, and Tsunami yells at Jambu for knocking them out. She tells Sunny to stay still so she could kill and eat Silver (Glory's sloth) but Glory stops her, tells her that Silver was hers, and Tsunami asked her if she meant that Glory is going to eat the sloth. Glory tells her that Silver is her pet and not to make snide comments. Tsunami yells at Glory, saying,"Me? You're telling ME not to make snide comments?" then Clay and Sunny stop them from fighting. She and the dragonets decide to meet with the current queen for advice on Web's injury. Queen Magnificent advises them to ask the healers for advice, though it is unlikely they would be able to cure it, due to the RainWing's lack of knowledge about curing SandWing venom. She and the dragonets go look for the monster who has been making several RainWings disappear. They find a strange, dark hole and Mangrove quickly leaps through it to try to find Orchid. The dragonets, along with Jambu, Glory's older brother, also come through the tunnel to find and bring back Mangrove. They arrive in the Kingdom of Sand, and head to the Ice Kingdom to see if Blaze is holding the RainWings prisoner and to meet her. Soon, while Tsunami and the other dragonets are sleeping, Glory wanders off to investigate some smoke, disguised as an IceWing. She finds a NightWing named Deathbringer, who plans to kill her and most of her friends, the dragonets of the prophecy. She arrives back to warn the others, but she is still disguised as a IceWing and made Starflight jump up, and the other dragonets as well. Tsunami tells Glory severely that she nearly hit her with her tail, and Glory tells her that she nearly bit her snout when she was snoring. Then she and the dragonets finally decide that Jambu should accompany Glory to infiltrate Blaze's fortress to find Mangrove and (possibly) the prisoners. Glory, Jambu, and Mangrove bring back Blaze to meet the dragonets. Jambu and Mangrove head back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Suddenly, Deathbringer attempts to assassinate Blaze. He only scrapes her neck and injures Tsunami's wing but he is then chased away by the dragonets. Queen Glacier and some IceWings are seen arriving to their location. They leave for the tunnel, leaving Blaze for the IceWings to tend to her neck wound. The dragonets arrive in the Rainforest Kingdom again, and hear a dragon stamping in the undergrowth. Tsunami attempts to attack the dragon but is distracted by Deathbringer whistling the dragonets' song. Glory decides to use herself as bait once her friends have left to tell the others. The monster is revealed to be the NightWing tribe (when Glory gets captured by them), who captured RainWings and took them to their secret island home to research their venom. With the help of Clay and Deathbringer, Glory escapes with Kinkajou. They return to the rainforest and go to alert the others while Deathbringer stays behind. After seeing that Queen Magnificent would not rescue the RainWings, Glory challenges to kill her for the throne. However, Handsome insists on following an old RainWing tradition, which are a series of RainWing competitions. Glory is forced to pick out her team when Magnificent states that Exquisite, Grandeur, Dazzling, and Fruit Bat are also queens and that they should participate as well. Glory selects Kinkajou, Jambu, Mangrove, and Tamarin for her team. Glory ultimately wins the competition and becomes the new queen of the RainWings. ''The Dark Secret'' Starflight used a dreamvisitor to go into Tsunami's dream. There, he witnessed her having a nightmare about about Anemone turning evil and killing their father. Glory had Tsunami train the RainWings for the upcoming war with the NightWings - a task made no easier by their lazy behavior. She was overjoyed when Starflight returned to the group, and aided in freeing the RainWings from the NightWing island. ''The Brightest Night'' Tsunami first appears bursting out of the tunnel to the volcano and yelling at everybody to back up. After Sunny was kidnapped, she is mentioned when Sunny notes she couldn't hear Tsunami yelling orders anymore. She is then seen when the three NightWings use the Obsidian Mirror to spy on Glory, and she says that Sunny is way too cheerful to notice the prophecy was fake. When Sunny returned from Burn's stronghold, Tsunami was training some RainWings on battle training. Tsunami sees Sunny and then tells her how worried she had been. Sunny explains where she had been in the healer's hut with Starflight, Clay, Glory, and Tsunami. Later, Tsunami comes with Sunny and Ochre to find the Talons of Peace in order to get through to Blister. Tsunami then meets Riptide again and he says he will be at the stronghold. ''Moon Rising'' She is first seen when Moonwatcher arrives at the school with Secretkeeper, as Queen Coral, Anenome, and Auklet come by to drop Anenome off. She is delighted to see them and bustles them back into the cave. She is later seen in the meeting room for the Jade Winglet, and still has her leadership properties as in the first arc, as shown when she said she was the Head of School, and that you couldn't argue with her, and making the Jade Winglet go hunting. When the topic of NightWings were brought up, she mentally agreed with their negative statements, but tried to avoid the conversation for the sake of Moon. Escaping Peril Tsunami accompanied Clay and Sunny when Queen Ruby came to collect Carnelian's body. When one of Ruby's guards accused Peril of killing Carnelian, Tsunami firmly states that it was a fire that killed Carnelian, not Peril, even though she doesn't "like Peril any more than you do". When Ex-Queen Scarlet threw the false Glory head at the dragonets, Tsunami's roar "should have flattened the mountains and ripped holes in the sky", and shoots after Scarlet into the sky. Later, as Turtle and Peril were talking with the Talons of Peace by the river, Turtle asked that if they encountered Tsunami on their search for Scarlet to inform her that it was not in fact Glory's head that was decapitated. Personality Tsunami is fiercely independent, loyal, brave, and more than slightly impulsive. Kestrel called her "the bossy one", which may be true. She thinks of herself as the leader of the five dragonets, but to keep them safe as of the end of The Lost Heir. Tsunami appears to be a good fighter and she is never afraid to voice her opinion, even to the ferocious Kestrel. Another example of this is when Tsunami yells that new dragons should automatically go to the front of the line when they are going to see the RainWing queen. She also resented the fact that they were held captive by the Talons of Peace, and then by Queen Scarlet; therefore she values her freedom and independence very highly. However, she was also fiercely devoted to her friends and would not do anything to hurt them; she refused to hurt Starflight when Queen Scarlet pitted them against each other. She also seems extremely protective; she managed to distract an IceWing (Fjord) from killing Clay in a battle by throwing herself off the pinnacle she was chained to, dragging a ton of other prisoners that were chained to her in the process, an almost suicidal move with wing clips on. This shows that she would willingly risk her life or sacrifice herself to save her friends, and that she is fiercely loyal. Tsunami sometimes jumps to conclusions without thinking, as shown when she attacked the SkyWing when she assumed that he was going to capture her friends. Sometimes, her more reckless behavior can land her in trouble. Often she feels her friends don't appreciate her loyalty. It is hinted that Tsunami fears her own power and impulsive violence. She considered attacking the guards to retrieve the key to free her friends in The Lost Heir, but suddenly remembered what she felt when she was fighting Gill. She wonders if she was going to hurt dragons just for being in her way. Tsunami realizes that these dragons have family and friends, and that they were more than nameless guards. She doesn't want to be terrifying and violent like her mother, Queen Coral, can be, such as when Coral ripped out Tortoise's teeth, then stabbed her belly. In The Hidden Kingdom, after Glory returned to warn her friends about Deathbringer, Tsunami was alarmed and slightly irritated at Glory for tricking her that she nearly attacked and possibly killed Glory, who was disguised as an IceWing at the time. She seems to have strong, protective feelings for the other dragonets. Clay is like the sturdy big brother that she both looks out for and depends on, while Glory questions her orders, is always directing sarcastic comments at her, and getting under her scales. She is bored by Starflight's lectures and annoyed when he tries to order the others around, especially herself. However, she doesn't seem to listen to Sunny, and can sometimes be rather rude to the cheerful SandWing dragonet, sometimes saying things like ,"''We always know what you're thinking," or ,"It's probably nothing. Nothing important anyway," when Sunny tries to state her ideas or warn the other dragonets of odd sounds. She also developed strong protective feelings for her new found sister Anemone, promising to not let anyone use her magical abilities. At the same time, she found she had strong feelings for Riptide, a soldier who later turned out to be Webs' son. As of ''The Hidden Kingdom, she has begun to include the other dragonets more in her decisions, as well as being less bossy. In Moon Rising, Moon says that Tsunami's thoughts are loud and impulsive, matching her personality. Quotes "You're a handsome idiot." -Tsunami to Clay, during their attempted escape in The Dragonet Prophecy, ''hinting that Peril liked him. ''"This is an outrage. How can you treat dragons this way? Especially us! We're the-" -'' to Queen Scarlet but cut off. ''"Just another SeaWing! How dare you? You know I'm the best fighter!" - ''to Clay, when he called her "just another SeaWing" to keep her out of the arena. ''"Excuse me? You know we're right over here, right? Don't you want to hatch your evil plans somewhere more secretive?" - to Queen Scarlet and Burn before Scarlet's hatching day as they plotted what to do with the Dragonets. "Hey sparkling teeth! I TOTALLY love three of your claws but not the others. I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it! Also, your wings sound like sharks snoring!" - ''to Riptide in Aquatic accidentally. ''"You are a delusional squid-brain!"' - 't''o Riptide when they first met in ''The Lost Heir. "I will protect." - Tsunami to Queen Coral in Aquatic, about protecting her younger sister (Auklet's) egg in The Lost Heir. "Kestrel will be sorry one day, when I'm queen of the SeaWings," -'' ranting to Clay after a training session. ''"This is so unfair. This was supposed to be my story. Stupid SeaWings, already having a decent Queen." -'' after Glory became the RainWing queen in ''The Hidden Kingdom. "General, can I take a nap? General, I need a papaya! General, my claws are tired! General, look, a butterfly! SOMEONE IS GETTING STABBED IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP."- ''About the RainWings in training in ''The Dark Secret "When I'm queen, I'll make him sit in a lagoon and grow seaweed." - talking to Riptide about Shark. "Pay attention! Leave that toucan alone! Why are you pink? Stop being pink! THREE MOONS, ARE YOU EATING AGAIN?!" - to RainWings being trained in evasive maneuvers. "Where have you BEEN? Do you know how WORRIED we've been? How could you DO that to us? I was so sure that the NightWings did something to you that I nearly threw them all back to the volcano! We've had search parties out every day, but not ONE SIGN of you ANYWHERE! Not even Deathbringer, well, he said he smelled you over to the west, but who trusts him, NOT ME IS WHO. I haven't slept in days, Sunny! DAYS!" ''-To Sunny after she returns in ''The Brightest Night. "She is kind of awesome with them. All scary and tough and royal, like a real queen. Do ''not tell her I said that."'' - to Sunny about Glory. "This is awesome. I'm so excited. Going to see my very favorite dragons in all of Pyrrhia." - to Sunny about going to see the Talons of Peace. "I can be sarcastic too! She doesn't get to be the queen of ''everything." - about Glory in reply to a comment on Glory being the Queen of Sarcasm from Sunny. ''"If he's with the Talons, he should know that I don't understand Aquatic, since he was probably one o squid-heads who made the decision not to teach it to me. Maybe I should go over there and thump him and then pretend I misunderstood what he was saying." - about Nautilus. "Who wants to go hunting? I know I do! Great idea, Tsunami! No arguing with the Head of School; off we go!" - ''Tsunami breaking up a fight in [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]]. "Well, except she didn't tell me about the stealth RainWing bodyguards she put on me. That was pretty hilarious. Everyone should suddenly have the air turn into seven bright purple dragons yelling hysterically every time she gets attacked." - when Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Flame were "captured" by RainWings. "Excuse me? You know we're right over here, right? Don't you want to hatch your evil plans somewhere more secretive?" -Tsunami to Scarlet and Burn. "Why are you so worried? If they do recapture us, won't your NightWing friends come swooping in to rescue you again?" ''-To Starflight. ''"She's trying to destroy this great thing we're building and we won't let her." Tsunami talking about how Queen Scarlet must have set the bomb. Relationships Clay He is a young MudWing. Tsunami thinks of him as a brother and a very close friend. They are usually always around each other. Clay attempted to break Tsunami and the other dragonets' eggs upon hatching to help them out of their shells. Tsunami describes Clay and Sunny as being "the most trustworthy members of the group." She mentions once having a crush on him, saying that she always imagined she would mate him because she had never met any other dragons, though it ended when she found out that he only saw her and the other dragonets as brothers and sisters. Starflight A young NightWing. Very philosophical and extraordinarily smart. He is often shushed up by Tsunami because of his constant lecturing. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami is often annoyed when he tries to take command of the group. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since they hatched, same as the other dragonets of destiny. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami states that she had a crush on Starflight before she found out he was a know-it-all and could be very annoying. She still appears to love him as a brother or a friend, as shown when she refused to kill him in the SkyWing arena. Queen Glory Tsunami is shown to be constantly annoyed by Glory's mood and sarcasm. However, she and Glory have known each other since hatching, and often aid each other. This showed when Glory helps Tsunami formulate an escape plan, and also when Tsunami tricks Clay and Sunny into thinking that Glory left the brigade to go by herself. She also describes her as possibly the "least trustworthy", since she has venom. She dubs it 'magical death spit', much to Glory's annoyance. They often argue and Glory seems to always snap at her behaviors of 'leap before you look'. Princess Sunny Tsunami seems to think of Sunny as a little sister, being the last to hatch. She is concerned for the well-being of Sunny. Like the other dragonets, Tsunami has known Sunny since they hatched. Tsunami considers Sunny and Clay "the most trustworthy members of the group." In The Brightest Night after Sunny returns, she exaggerates hugely. Peril Tsunami was very wary and mistrusting of Peril because she killed so many dragons in such a horrible way. When Peril tries to burn her chains, Tsunami is hesitant and at first tells her to get away. When the dragonets are leaving the Sky Kingdom, Tsunami tells Clay and Peril to speed up the touching good-bye. Tsunami has also been shown to consider Peril a psycho. In The Brightest Night, when Peril saves Clay by burning out the poison, Tsunami is speechless yet grateful. However, when Clay suggests they invite Peril to their school, Tsunami gets worried. In Moon Rising, Tsunami suspected Peril of setting off the bomb that killed Carnelian and Bigtail before Sunny pointed out that was impossible. Kestrel Tsunami was not very afraid of Kestrel in training. She seems to be the one that dislikes Kestrel the most, second only to Glory. She doesn't want to go back and save Kestrel, but does anyway because of Clay's insistence. Tsunami still shows dislike towards her mentor when they are leaving the Sky Kingdom, taking a threatening step towards her before Kestrel flies away. Queen Coral Queen Coral is the overprotective mother of Tsunami, Anemone, Auklet, and Orca. While Tsunami mostly adores her mother, she often questions her ways of ruling and judgement, and is sometimes even frightened by it. Although Tsunami believes that some of the queen's ways are scary and harsh, it is proven that Queen Coral is one of the most loving, caring, and understanding queens in Pyrrhia. King Gill Gill is Tsunami's father, killed in the SkyWing arena by his own daughter. Tsunami never knew he was her father until Queen Coral told her. However, Gill's death was also indirectly caused by Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who took away his water for months dehydrating him and causing him to go insane. In The Dark Secret Tsunami is shown to dream about him. Riptide Riptide was the first SeaWing Tsunami met when she went into the ocean. She thought of him as handsome and even thought of marrying him instead of Whirlpool. He taught her some Aquatic at one point, and saved her when she was being attacked by an unknown SeaWing (later revealed to be Whirlpool). He later admits that he has been working with the Talons of Peace. Tsunami was upset that Riptide lied to her, but Tsunami is slowly, but surely, falling for Riptide. At the end of The Lost Heir, Riptide headed to help his fellow SeaWings fight. He reappears for a short time in The Brightest Night, when Tsunami mentions that she wants to be mad at him, but couldn't because she was really happy to see him. In Winter Turning, Riptide asks Moon, "You must know Tsunami. How is she? Did she send you? Was there a message for me?" To which Moon replied, "She thinks about you all the time." and "She wants to hear from you." But Riptide feels that it would be better to wait for Tsunami to contact him, instead. Whirlpool Whirlpool attempts to teach Tsunami Aquatic, but proves to be a terrible teacher. Queen Coral wishes for Whirlpool to be King of the SeaWings when Tsunami or Anemone is Queen. Tsunami hates Whirlpool, preferring Riptide over him. Whirlpool also tried to kill Tsunami because he did not want to marry her. This is proven when Anemone enchants a spear to find Tsunami's attacker using her animus powers that he taught her. Princess Anemone Tsunami's younger sister. At first, Tsunami is disappointed that she has a sister, and thus, another heir to compete with. Later, though, Tsunami bonds with Anemone and they trust each other like friends. This is shown when Anemone aids the dragonets in their escape. Tsunami deeply worries about Anemone and hopes she doesn't lose her soul like other animus dragonets, and promises to end the war before her younger sister is forced to use her powers. Shark Shark is Tsunami's uncle, but she hates him. Tsunami believed he is responsible for the death of the heirs, such as when he gave Tortoise a break from guarding the eggs, but it is soon shown that her opinion is not true when she finds out that Orca's enchanted statue is the assassin. Shark is shown to not trust the dragonets of destiny, wanting to kill them. This enrages Tsunami, leading her to hate him even more. Princess Auklet Not much known about how Tsunami and Auklet get along but it is clear Tsunami and Auklet have the same snout (as stated by Clay). This makes Tsunami very pleased. Tsunami thinks of Auklet as very dignified. When Coral dropped Anemone and Turtle at Jade Mountain Academy, it is shown that Auklet wants to attend as well, but is told she is not old enough. Prince Turtle Turtle is one of Tsunami's many, many brothers, one out of 32. Tsunami is surprised at first, but quickly grows to love her brother, saying that he is "probably the best of them." Trivia *The word "tsunami" comes from the Japanese words (tsu), meaning "harbour" and (nami), meaning "wave". *Tsunami was the first female POV in the series. *Although in the books it says Tsunami has a spiral glow pattern on her wings, it is not included on the cover of The Lost Heir. *Tsunami is stated to have a terrible, croaky singing voice. *It is hinted that Tsunami may be tone deaf, according to Starflight's comment in The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami is shown to be interested in scrolls about female warrior dragons. * Even though The Dragonet Prophecy and The Lost Heir said that Tsunami has translucent, green eyes, on the cover of The Lost Heir, she has them as bluish white, probably just a minor mistake or perhaps an effect of the underwater light. *Even through the guide shows SeaWings with having squared-shaped stripes on their underscales, the cover shows them as oval. However, the shape of the stripes may vary from dragon to dragon. *She is currently the oldest living SeaWing princess. *She is shown to like her name because it is fierce and scary. She also likes Riptide's name for the same reason. *She originally wanted to be the Chief Recruiter for the Jade Mountain Academy, but the other dragons didn't think that she was good at recruiting students. *in The Hidden Kingdom it is said that Tsunami's wing was sliced, it is unknown if this left a scar or not. *She was born in 5003 A.S. * Tsunami claims that she used to have a crush on Starflight and Clay when she was younger, but she quickly grew out of it. * Tsunami most likely has a crush on Riptide. Gallery TTS.jpg TsunamiFull.jpg|Tsunami by Joy Ang Lostheir.jpg Wings-of-Fire-2-UK-cover-smaller-666x1024.jpg GermanTLHCover.jpg Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publications TsunamiTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing (book description) Tsunami Quiz.png|The Tsunami result in the "Which dragonet are you?" quiz. Tsunami ref.png|Tsunami by Velocirapioca Tsunami vs Skywing Soldier0001.jpg|Tsunami vs SkyWing 180px-Tsunami and Riptide.jpg|Riptide and Tsunami. Lovedragons!|link=Riptide Tsunami drawing.jpg Tsunami head shot by silver storm dragon-d5ssai8.png Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Tsunami on Clay's left Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|Tsunami on Clay's right Wings of Firewha.png|Tsunami on Clay's left. Art by Rhynobullraq. The sea princess returns by silver storm dragon-d5jw02z.png|Tsunami swimming Picture222.jpg|Tsunami drawing. The whole group.jpg|Credit to RhynoBullraq (Tsunami on Glory's left)|link=http://freakysmiles110.deviantart.com/art/Glory-the-rainwing-360028416 Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png|Tsunami on a giant squid Tsunami by blueranyk-d69bmid.png Tsunamiflight.png FinishedTsunami.png|Finished Tsunami Left Side Animation Model TsunamiXRiptideDA.png|Tsunami ♥ Riptide. Art by Rhynobullraq|link=Princess Tsunami IMG_0387.jpg|Made by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Tsunami and Anemone. Tsunami by Dragonlover12.jpg|Tsunami in the tunnel to the Summer Palace by Dragonlover12 awesome tsunami.png|Fan-made Tsunami Pokemon card. Tsunami the SeaWing.png IWillProtect.png|Tsunami protecting Auklet's egg Breaking bad tsunami by bordercallie125-d7e5bwy.jpg|Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Tsunami2.jpg|Tsunami the SeaWing by Summerleaf|link=SeaWings SAM 0536.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Under the Moonlight.png|Tsunami is on the Right 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Tsunamithe seawing.jpg|By RhynoBullraq Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif|Pixel animation of Tsunami (by IceOfWaterflock) Shining Tsunami~.png Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.25 PM.png TsunamiTDLA.png|Tsunami by TDLA Wings of fire-0.jpg|Tsunami is on the Far Left Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 1.12.03 PM.png tsunami_dragonet_battles_by_umbreondarklight-d7git5r.jpg|Pokemon Cards!|link=SeaWing Royal Family Dragon-0.png|Tsunami is on the Bottom Right Kitty.jpg|A Pic of Tsunami Tsunami.JPG TsunamiAndEgg.png|Tsunami and her egg Tsunami Lineart.png 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg Chibi tsunami and riptide by chimmychinga-d5rflb5.png TSUNAMIIII.jpg Tsunami2.png|Princess Tsunami made by ~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Tsunami 001.jpg|Tsunami by Earthquake the MudWing IMG_0870.jpg|A drawing of Tsunami The Dragonets of Distiny by Warriordragon876.jpg|Dragonets of Destiny by Warriordragon876 BBC-Magazine_Mega-Tsunami-_Sketch31.jpg|a Tsumani Pencilripnami.jpg|RIPNAMI Jeweledtsunami.jpg|Tsunami adorned with pearls Nigelpuppy wof.jpg|Screenshot of Nigelpuppy's Map, Unity WHIRLNAMI.jpg Scan 40.jpeg|By Sahel TBN dragonbite viper final.jpg|Peril saving Clay- Art by Guarana of the RainWings, background by Joy Ang Tsunami QueenClam Headshot.png|Tsunami Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel maxresdefault.jpg|Rainbow loom Tsunami by Cortney Nicole IMG_20160106_161408.jpg|Tsunami x riptide The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 Tsunami x Riptide.jpg|Riptipe x Tsunami|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Riptide-x-Tsunami-584295286 Ji.jpeg|I dont own this....KittyMaster_111 Screen Shot 2016-01-10 at 3.30.39 PM.png Tsunamirocks.jpg|Overview of tsunami by wintermoon 33 Waves .jpg|Tsunami by wintermoon33 ImageoftortoisesdeathBAI.png|Tsunami watching in shock as her mother kills Tortoise, by Sahel TsumtsumbyAlaska.png|By Alaska File:D8bf48b4fcb10af9688a670f2eae1e48.jpg|Tsunami by lulubellct File:ImagesRWEF4WUK.jpg|Tsunami vs Statue of Orca by Cra-zRainwing File:Ddd84dc07cdc805d5937e70491b7cb0b.jpg|I will protect by owllings Tsunami Ref.png|Tsunami Ref- QueenClam SeaWingbyHerontheMudwing.png|Tsunami by Heron imageoftsunamiheadhotbysahel.png|By Sahel. The Dragonets of Destiny- QueenClam.png|Tsunami- Second Dragon (QueenClam) SeaWing1.jpg|Tsunami 20160707 123306.jpg|Tsunami and the rest of the DoDs as cats StargazingbySoulseeker.png|Tsunami and Riptide stargazing by Soulseeker 1e624c28-88c3-4bd3-b742-4e44c3100f11.png Day 2 - Tsunami.png|Tsunami drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-2-Tsunami-625398885 Mirror Tsunami.jpg|Tsunami.... Tsunami-1.jpg|Tsunami swimming in the pink ocean Tsunami x riptide family by windstarofwindclan-d7levv0.png Tsunami the seawing princess by anapauladbz-d9dlmy3.png Tsunami s family by xthedragonrebornx-d9nrsk9.png Tsunami ref.png Tsunami-0.png Clay,Tsunami,Starflight,Glory,and Sunny.jpg Chibi tsunami and riptide by chimmychinga-d5rflb5.png BouncyQueenClam.gif RealTsunami.jpg|A real tsunami Tsunami-Warning-642230.jpg|A real tsunami Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:EP Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragonets